Halloween Party
by flameeshadoww
Summary: Spiderbot, Bumblebee, and tailgate throw a Halloween/birthday party for Spiderbot. This is a very belated birthday gift for my friend. Warnings: Nsfw, interfacing, M/M


**Title: Halloween party **

**Charatcers: Spiderbot (MDfanfiction27's OC), Bumblebee, Tailgate, Ravage (My OC), Reaper (My OC), Smokescreen, Chromedome, Rewind **

**Pairings: Spiderbot/Tailgate/Bumblebee, Chromedome/Rewind, Ravage/Reaper **

**Warnings: Nsfw, interfacing **

**Description: 'Bee, Tailgate, and Spiderbot throw a Halloween party that is also a birthday party for Spiderbot. This is a very belated birthday gift for my good friend MDfanfiction27. I suggest checking out his awesome fanfics!**

* * *

><p>"This party is going to be awesome!" Tailgate said cheerily as he hung up some of the party decorations.<br>"Yeah it is." 'Bee laughed from the minibot's enthusiasm. They were setting up for a Halloween party that was also a birthday party for Spiderbot.

"So how many people are coming again?" Tailgate asked, finished hanging up the decorations.  
>"Um...only a couple." Spiderbot said from where he was in the kitchen getting the food ready for the party. Just then the doorbell went off.<p>

"I'll get it!" Spiderbot said as he walked over to the door. He opened it to see Reaper standing there. She was dressed in a devil's costume with the horns, tail and everything.  
>"Hey Reaper. Where's Ravage?" Spiderbot asked as he closed the door behind her.<br>"She went trick or treating." Reaper said.  
>"Um, aren't we a little too old for trick or treating?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic.<br>"Yeah try telling her that. All she said was something about getting free candy and took off." Reaper said. "Anyway, here this is for you Spider." Reaper handed Spiderbot a present. "Thanks Reaper." Spiderbot put the present down on one of the tables.

"So, are you guys not dressing up?" Reaper asked as she noticed that neither Spiderbot, Tailgate, or Bumblebee had costumes on.  
>"Oh we have costumes. We're going to put it on after we finish setting up." Tailgate said. Reaper nodded her helm in understanding.<p>

"Yeah. Well since you're the first one here and a little early, you can help us finish up decorating." Spiderbot said.  
>"Okay." Reaper said.<br>...

All the decorations were hung up and all the food was out. Spiderbot, Tailgate, and 'Bee had gotten into their costumes. Tailgate was dressed as a rabbit, wearing bunny ears and a fluffy bunny tail, 'Bee was dressed as a zombie, and Spiderbot was dressed up as one of his favorite superheros. More people had arrived shortly after they got their costumes on.  
>Chromedome and Rewind showed up. Chromedome was dressed as a werewolf and Rewind was a vampire. Smoekscreen was next. He was a Wizard.<p>

Now that everyone was here, the party could really begin.  
>"So Spider what's on the agenda for the party?" Tailgate asked.<br>"I was thinking we could either have a horror movie marathon, or play some games." Spiderbot said.

"I vote on the horror movie marathon." Rewind rose his hand.  
>"Alright who else votes on the movie marathon?" Spiderbot asked. Everyone else raised their hands.<br>"Movie marathon it is then." Spiderbot said as he put on the first movie.

"Don't open the door don't open the door don't open the door." Tailgate repeated as the 'bot on the screen was about to open a closest door. Right as the 'bot opened the closest door a loud knock came from Spiderbot's front door. Tailgate screamed from the sudden sound and jumped in his seat.

"Relax Tailgate. It's just someone knocking at the door." Bumblebee said to the nervous mech to try and calm him down.  
>"I'll get it." Spiderbot said as he got up and went to the door.<br>He opened it to see Ravage standing there. She was dressed as the grim reaper, wearing a black cloak, a fake scythe in one hand, and a large bag filled with candy in the other.

"Hey Spider! Sorry i'm so late." Ravage said as she walked inside, Spiderbot closing the door behind her.  
>"Primus how much candy did you get?" 'Bee asked as he saw the large bag of candy.<br>"I'll show ya." Ravage grabbed the bagged and emptied it out on the coffee table. It was a huge pile of candy, some pieces of candy falling off the sides of the table from lack of room.

"How'd you even get that much candy?" Rewind asked as he stared at the pile of candy.  
>"I went to like, four or five blocks. I mean, I needed to get enough candy for everyone." Ravage said as she sat down next to Reaper.<br>"And you couldn't just buy candy?" Spiderbot asked with a raised optic as he sat back down next to 'Bee.  
>"Why buy candy when you can get it for free? Oh and this is for you by the way." Ravage took a present out of her subspace and gave it to Spider.<br>"Thanks Ravage." Spiderbot took the present and placed it on the table with the candy.

"So what are you guys doing?" Ravage asked.  
>"We're watching a horror movie marathon." Rewind answered.<br>"Ooh sweet. Love horror movies!" Ravage said as she turned her attention to the screen and started watching the movie.

...

After all the movies were finished they all had cake and Spiderbot opened his presents. Chromdome and Rewind both got him a birthday card with some money in it, Smokescreen had done the same, Reaper got him a video game, and Ravage made him another one of her graphic fanfic/comic that included him, 'Bee, and Tailgate.  
>'Bee and Tailgate said that they got him a special gift that they'll give him after everyone leaves. Of course, that was a big hint and Spiderbot was pretty sure what his present from them was going to be.<p>

Now the party was over and everyone had left. 'Bee, tailgate, and Spiderbot were all busy cleaning up.  
>"Well this was a fun party." Tailgate said as he threw away some of the empty candy rappers.<br>"Yeah it was." Spiderbot smiled as he put the empty food bowls in the sink.  
>"Well, now that the party's over, I think it's time for Tailgate and I to give you our present." Bumblebee said as he finished cleaning up the decorations.<p>

"Hm, I wonder what it could be." Spiderbot said sarcastically, making the two other 'bots laugh as they all walked upstairs to Spiderbot's room.  
>"So what's my present?" Spiderbot asked with a raised optics ridge and a slight smirk.'Bee and Tailgate both looked at each other before Tailgate walked towards Spiderbot, grabebd his servo, and lead him to the bed.<p>

Once Spiderbot sat on the edge of the bed Tailgate climbed into his lap. The white and blue mech retracted his face mask and wrapped his arms around Spiderbot's neck, pulling the red and black mech down for a kiss.

Bumblebee watched the two mechs make out for a couple of minutes before going to join them. He walked over to Spiderbot and got down onto his knees in between the red and black mech's legs.

"You gonna open up for me Spider?" 'Bee asked as he rubbed Spiderbot's interface breaking his kiss with Tailgate Spiderbot opened up his interfacing panels, revealing his spike and port.

'Bee instantly wrapped his servo's around Spiderbot's spike and started stroking the length. Spiderbot broke away from the kiss and moaned as 'Bee gave his spike a few more strokes before taking the spike into his mouth.

"Ah 'bee." Spiderbot moaned as 'Bee took the whole spike into his mouth. While 'Bee was busy with his spike, Tailgate had focused on the red and black mechs neck, kissing and biting it.

Spiderbot was moaning and gasping from the attention that both mechs were giving him. It just felt so good.  
>"Ready Tailgate?" 'Bee asked as he took the spike out of his mouth. The white and blue mech nodded his helm and retracted his interface panels.<br>"Ready for what-primus!" Spiderbot started to say before being cut off by Tailgate lowering himself onto his blue and white mech whimpered slightly as he fully seated himself on the spike.

'Bee now stood in his spot. His interface panels had slid away to reveal an already hardened spike. The yellow and black mech grabbed Spiderbot's legs and lifted him up a little, causing the red and black mech to fall on his back, bringing Tailgate with him who gave a small gasp as the spike inside him moved a little.

'Bee moved himself so he was in between Spiderbot's legs, rubbing the tip of his spike against the red and black mechs port.  
>"Ready Spider?" 'Bee aked with a grin.<br>"What do you think?" Spiderbot said with a slight smirk.  
>"I think yes." 'Bee said before pushing himself into Spiderbot, causing the red and black mech to gasp at the sudden intrusion.<p>

"Primus you're tight Spider." 'Bee panted a little as he started to move a little, letting Spider adjust. As 'Bee started to move so did Tailgate.

"Ah frag!" Spiderbot moaned. After a few minutes 'Bee started moving faster. Spiderbot rested one servo on Tailgate's hip, helping him to move, and his other servo wrapped around the blue and white mechs spike, pumping it in rhythm to Tailgate's own movements.

Tailgate was gasping and moaning loudly at the double stimulation he was getting. 'Bee was grunting and moaning while Spiderbot was in complete bliss.  
>"Primus! Spider i'm close!" 'Bee panted out as his thrusts got even harder and faster. "M-me too! How...ah...are you holding up Tailgate?" Spiderbot asked in between moans and gasps. "Pr-primus! I'm so close! Just a little...Primus!" Tailgate overloaded with a loud moan, his spike spurting transfluid on Spiderbot's chassis. Feeling Tailgate overload and seeing him caused Spiderbot to go over the edge himself, filling up Tailgate with his transfluid.<br>Seeing the two mechs in front of him overload 'caused 'Bee to overload himself.

'Bee pulled himself out of Spiderbot and moved himself so he was laying next to Spiderbot. Spiderbot pulled his spike out of Tailgate and closed his panel, the blue and white mech falling on his chassis, falling into recharge.  
>"Best...present...ever." Spiderbot panted out. 'Bee chuckled a bit.<br>"Happy birthday Spider." 'Bee said before cuddling up to Spiderbot and falling into recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>And finally done with this. This is a birthday gift for my friend, a very late birthday gift, like about a month late. ^^' Hehe yeah really sorry for the very long wait.<strong>  
><strong>But I hope you like it~!<strong>


End file.
